With the development and progress of science and technology, in some companies that need to handle large amounts of cash, previous backward manual procedures, such as counting, hundred separating, bundling and packaging, have been gradually replaced by various types of advanced automatic processing systems. Existing sorting-bundling integrated apparatuses may achieve the above actions such as counting, hundred separating and bundling. Before bundling the hundred-separated banknotes, the apparatus must press tightly the banknotes which are stacked tidily and then convey the pressed banknotes to a bundling module for being bundled.
For a conventional mechanism for pressing a stack of sheet media, normally, a linear pressing mechanism is installed along the thickness direction of sheet media. Such a linear pressing mechanism mostly takes up much space in arrangement and cannot be hidden into other functional sub-modules completely, and if being provided in an area where various functional modules act together, such a linear pressing mechanism may affect the operation of other functional modules, thus it is difficult to implement.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a sheet medium pressing mechanism which saves space in arrangement.